Confesiones a la Luna Llena
by learilla
Summary: Tras una guerra que se ha cobrado demasiadas vidas, Hermione es la última esperanza para cambiar el futuro. La necesidad, sus más puros y primarios instintos y un encuentro inesperado a la luz de la luna, le pondrán difícil completar su misión.
1. Cuarto Creciente

**Buenas, aquí vuelvo con un FIC para otro reto del foro Weird Sisters. Esta vez para el reto de Time-Travellers. **

**Me gustaría poder dedicarle este fic a alguien que le gustara la pareja Hermione/Remus, pero no conozco a nadie XD. Debo confesar que en un primer momento pensé en hacer un Hermione/Sirius, pero de pronto la idea que tenía fue transformándose peligrosamente en una MUY distinta y surgió esto. Y lo que veía como una aberración de Dios, se me antojó una pareja la mar de mona. Sí... aún no ha aparecido, pero lo hará en el siguiente cap que ya tengo casi terminado!! **

**Ahora sí, este fic en particular se lo dedico a Shiorita. **

**¿Que por qué? **

**Porque espero que después de tu incursión en el time-travellismo (que palabreja más mona) te haya gustado y nos deleites con más fics de este estilo. ¡Rompamos NO solo el Cannon!! sino también las leyes de la física y hagamos que nazcan parejas con más de 20 años de diferencia!!! **

**Sin más, les dejo con el FIC. Disfrúntenlo!! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

"_Jugaremos al viejo juego del ratón y el gato con una ligera diferencia, cambiaremos de escenario. Te daré cierta ventaja, siempre he disfrutado del placer de una buena caza. Eres lista pequeña, así que elige bien el lugar en el que te esconderás…"_

_.............._

_........._

_.....  
_

Si hubiera podido gritar, gritaría, de eso estaba bien segura. Si el miedo y el horror no hubieran eclipsado por completo toda su capacidad de razonamiento, habría llorado durante décadas por todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, por toda la miseria que había vivido. A medida que las decenas de escenas horripilantes iban despertando en su memoria, trató de no pensar y se obligó a olvidar. A mantener su mente en blanco, sabiendo que esa era quizás su única esperanza de conservar la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

Unas manos fuertes le agarraron de los hombros desde atrás.

-Tranquila Hermione, soy yo –la tranquilizó su compañero al ver su sobresalto y la abrazó.

La castaña se giró para toparse con aquella cara afable y salpicada de pecas de Ronald Weasley. Las bolsas moradas bajo los ojos cansados del pelirrojo era un indicio del poco rato de sueño que se permitían los pocos miembros que aún quedaban con vida en La Orden. Él le sonrió, con una alegría inexistente que había muerto meses atrás junto con su familia en uno de los múltiples campos de batalla.

Instintivamente, Hermione se abrazó fuertemente a él, desesperada, huyendo de las tétricas imágenes de sus amigos muertos. Dolía demasiado.

-Te estaba buscando, Herms. McGonagall quiere verte.

-¿McGonagall? –repitió la niña contra el pecho de su amigo. -¿Quiere decir que ya ha encontrado una manera de…

-No lo sé. Y lo mejor será que no nos hagamos todavía demasiadas esperanzas –ambos se separaron y Ron acarició cariñosamente la melena rebelde de su mejor amiga.

Aquellos dos niños habían pasado demasiadas cosas en sus cortas vidas. Habían soportado en sus propias almas la persecución de la sangre, la intolerancia de una magia poderosa y elitista, las ansias sangrientas de un megalómano asesino, la muerte fría e injusta de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter el niño que _no _sobrevivió.

-Vamos. Salgamos de dudas.

Este debería ser el último año de ambos en Hogwarts, pero desde la derrota del gran Potter, todo el mundo mágico parecía haberse sumido en un abismo de tinieblas y desolación del que difícilmente podían salir. Así que en vez de estar ahora ocupados en una clase de Defensa con las Artes Oscuras, se movían entre las espesas sombras del Callejón Diagon ocultando sus rostros bajo una capa oscura y varios hechizos aturdidores, rezando para que no fueran necesarios los conocimientos oscuros que se habían visto obligados a aprender como medida obliga de seguridad.

Reducidos a un mísero número del frondoso ejército que un día fueron y despojados del poder y ventaja que tuvieron, la Orden del Fénix se había visto obligada a apostar su nueva base clandestina en el sótano de una antigua tienda de túnicas para _"seres mágicos de todos los tamaños y clase"_, después de que sus dueños huyeran de la represión del nuevo régimen de Voldemort. Aunque efectivos, ninguno de los resistentes creía que pudieran seguir confiando en los hechizos de camuflaje de Flitwick para seguir ocultos. Desperados y con todos los planes B, C y D agotados, todos alimentaban su destruida alma en una ilusión de la que muy pocos conocían la naturaleza.

-Caramelos de limón –susurró Hermione a la pequeña aldaba de la puerta, estremeciéndose una vez más como cada vez que tenía que dar la contraseña, por el simbolismo y el recordatorio tan doloroso que esas tres simples palabras eran de un caballero que se cayó demasiado rápido del caballo muriendo a manos de un traicionero escudero.

_Dumbledore… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de abandonarnos cuando más te necesitábamos? _

Con un chirrido estremecedor las bisagras oxidadas de la puerta que acaba de aparecer, les dejó pasar. Apenas se escuchaba ningún ruido mientras los dos gryffindors recorrían el pasillo alumbrado únicamente a la mágica luz de varias velas flotantes. En el camino, se tropezaron con varias sombras vacilantes a la carrera antes de llegar a la oficina central y lejos de extrañarse o preguntarse a dónde se dirigirían, simplemente se limitaron a quitarse de su camino. La experiencia les había enseñado que eso era lo más sensato. Si varios aurores corrían desesperados a la salida, solo tenías una opción: dejarles pasar y rezar para que tuvieran éxito en su misión.

Tras varios e interminables minutos, por fin llegaron ante la puerta podrida y descolgada que servía –más simbólicamente que otra cosa –de separación entre la oficina principal y el pasillo.

-Pasad –les invitó la voz cascada de Minerva McGonagall antes de que alguno de los Gryffindor pudiera anunciarse con un golpe de nudillos contra la madera. Con el paso del tiempo, la disciplina estricta que antes destilaba aquella voz se había convertido en el sonido de la más absoluta desolación.

Sin decir nada, los muchachos pasaron.

Al fondo de la sala, agolpados alrededor del escritorio, los pocos profesores que aún quedaban del otrora Hogwarts ni siquiera se molestaron en apartar la vista del pequeño objeto que tenían ante ellos. Susurros, furtivos movimientos de varita y la sepulcral tensión que invadía aquella sala se había convertido en el pan suyo de cada día.

-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, acérquense por favor. –Minerva se separó del resto de sus compañeros y dirigió a los niños a otra parte de la habitación. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego doble y, en contra de su estricto código de moral, les ofreció otro a sus alumnos.

Ron fue el único que lo aceptó.

-Bien –comenzó. –Como ya habréis deducido, los profesores y miembros más antiguos de la Orden como la señorita Tonks o sus propios padres, Ronald, hemos estado trabajando sin descanso en un proyecto secreto –en este punto, los ojos azabache de la profesora de transfiguración de los chicos solo estaban fijos en Hermione, con una intensidad tal que asustaron a la castaña. –Hace cosa de dos horas hemos dado por cerrado tal proyecto, sin tener la suficiente certeza de que hayamos tenido éxito con nuestras expectativas. Me gustaría explicarles en qué consiste exactamente nuestro trabajo, pero antes debo hacerles partícipes de otras conclusiones a las que hemos llegado.

La expresión de McGonagall, aunque fiera y decidida, no podía evitar dejar traslucir cierto aire dubitativo y aterrado. Hermione se estremeció dentro de su capa, sea lo que fuere lo que provocaba tal estado de perturbación en su antigua profesora no debía de ser nada bueno.

-Verán, después de mucho discutirlo y con la ayuda de la profesora Trewlaney antes de que ésta fuera capturada por las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro, conseguimos encontrar una _desviación del destino_ –Viendo la cara de incomprensión de sus alumnos, Minerva decidió explicarse un poco mejor. –Lo que quiero decir es que sabemos un punto de la Historia dónde podríamos cambiar las cosas y evitar la catástrofe que estamos viviendo ahora –la bruja apuró su bebida de un solo trago. –Lily Evans no debe morir –se limitó a decir, como si aquello explicara todo.

Hermione percibió como la mole de más de ochenta kilos que era el cuerpo de su amigo se volcaba hacia delante para replicar. Su mano se adelantó mecánicamente y lo detuvo. Cualquier pregunta estúpida y guiada por el instinto que Ron pudiera formular debería esperar a su pregunta estúpida y con un poco más de sentido.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a evitar eso?

McGonagall volvió a mirar a los ojos a la castaña y por primera vez en semanas sonrió. Una sonrisa triste y ausente, reflejo del orgullo que siempre había sentido hacia su alumna estrella.

-Es por eso por lo que la hice llamar, señorita Granger. Eso que hay sobre mi mesa no es más que su antiguo _giratiempo_, por suerte alguien fue lo bastante precavido para sacarlo de la escuela antes de la ocupación de los mortífagos. Llevamos varias semanas trabajando en él, modificándolo y ampliando su radio de regresión temporal. La profesora Breind, fue de gran ayuda a la hora de incorporar ciertas runas. Nuestra idea es retroceder a alguien en el tiempo hasta la época en la que James y Lily fueron asesinados y poder alertarlos a tiempo.

Ante el silencio de los muchachos, la profesora agregó:

-Y ese alguien es usted, señorita Granger.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Debemos mandar a alguien del que estemos seguros que no se topará con su homónimo en aquella época o las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Por lo que la mayoría de los presentes quedamos descartados. La señorita Granger es a que mejor encaja en el perfil. Y no se ofenda Ronald, pero tenemos más confianza en su éxito que en el suyo.

La cara de Ron no podría demostrar más indignación ni aunque lo intentase, mientras que el cuerpo y la mente de Hermione se resistían a reaccionar. El poder de su varita chisporroteaba entre sus dedos cuanto más la estrujaba dentro del bolsillo de su capa. Antes incluso de cruzar la puerta desconchada se había imaginado que le pedirían algo así. Un presentimiento extraño se había adueñado de ella aquella mañana, llenando por un memorable segundo el vacío de su alma.

Un propósito. Solo necesitaba eso. Y ahora mismo se lo estaban ofreciendo.

A una velocidad vertiginosa, Hermione Jane Granger sopesó los pros y los contras de lo que se le pedía:

1) Asegurar la vida de Harry.

2) Ser la pieza fundamental en la derrota de Lord Voldemort.

3) Quedar probablemente perdida en una línea temporal que no era la suya.

Estuviera donde estuviera la pega, no le importaba. Estaba más que dispuesta a apechugar con lo que fuera.

-¡Os habéis vuelto todos locos! –escuchó que volvía a gritar Ron.

-Cálmate, Ron, hijo –los señores Weasley acababan de unirse a la conversación.

-No pienso dejar que Hermione se embarque en esta locura. ¡Ni siquiera tenéis la garantía de que vuelva sana y salva! –lo pensó un momento. –¡Ni siquiera la tenéis de que vuelva!

-Tienes razón, hijo, pero eso es algo que debe decidir Hermione.

Sin quererlo, la niña se convirtió en el eje central de todas las miradas. Sus ojos chisporrotearon de impaciencia, ¿qué se había perdido por estar demasiado ocupada fantaseando?

-Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, señorita Granger. Hermione –McGonagall se acercó a ella y le posó suavemente sus manos sobre ambos hombros de la niña. - piénselo bien. No tenemos demasiadas garantías de que llegue usted a la época que pretendemos y menos garantías tenemos aún de que luego pueda volver. Mucho me temo que este será un viaje sin retorno. Nadie le obliga a nada y si se niega, lo entenderemos perfectamente.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlos, los pensamientos de Hermione abandonaron su cuerpo y adquirieron voz. Apretó con más fuerza aún su varita, por miedo a que su propia insensatez la hiciera desvanecerse allí mismo y habló. Una vocecita en su cabeza la advirtió reiteradas veces de los peligros y las infinitas posibilidades de fracaso de aquel plan, del miedo que advertía en los ojos de su mentora, de la pena y el dolor que Molly Weasley le regalaba con sus caricias. Aquella vocecita chillona e inmisericorde le instigó a prestarle atención, pero algo dentro de la castaña la obligó a no hacerlo.

Si la escuchaba, estaría perdida. _Todos _lo estarían.

-Lo haré –sentenció con voz átona.

Ron la miró como si acabara de volverse completamente loca.

De hecho, ella temía que así fuera.

* * *

_Más en el siguiente CAP!!! _

_¿Alguna review? ¡Por piedad!  
_


	2. Luna Llena

**2ª Parte subida al fin!!!**

**Quiero darle las gracias a TODAS las que habéis comentado: _Shiorita, Aelita93, Sucubos y OoOoOchivis-H-H-M-OoOoOoO_**_**. **_**No me esperaba ninguna xD Y menos con el primer capítulo sosainas que dejé colgado. Este tiene más chicha xD Y me ha gustado más. En el tercero es en el que tengo TODAS mis esperanzas (sí, otro TODAS en mayúsculas y no sé por qué) **

**Ala, disfrutadlo y espero que tanto o más como disfruté yo escribiéndolo. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

  
**

_Una extraña en un mundo que no conoce y la repudia._

_Quieres gritar y te das cuenta de que te he robado la voz. _

_Desesperada tratas de buscar ayuda._

_No queda nadie para ayudarte. _

_Huérfana atemporal a me__rced de la luna y las estrellas._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Un mareo indescifrable la recibió con los brazos abiertos en el mismo instante en el que tomó tierra.

Por un momento, Hermione fue incapaz de ubicarse dentro de un espacio y un tiempo exacto. La sensación de vértigo se asentó tan fuerte en su estómago que se negó a largarse de allí, demasiado extasiada con el desayuno de la castaña y dispuesta a hacerlo salir por la misma cavidad por la que entró, si eso fuera necesario.

En un acto reflejo, la gryffindor se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, jadeante y agarrándose el pecho en un vano intento de apaciguar los vertiginosos latidos de un corazón que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. La castaña no recordaba que los viajes en el tiempo fueran tan problemáticos, de hecho no lo eran. McGonagall ya le advirtió de ello antes de marcharse, en los escasos minutos que le dedicó. Para ser estrictamente exactos, sus palabras fueron: _"Señorita Granger, no se extrañe si al llegar siente un pequeño malestar, recuerde que es perfectamente normal. Es lo que tienen los viajes temporales, mareos y reestructuras moleculares defectuosas". _

El deliberado eufenismo que McGonagall utilizó para dejarle caer que existía la más que notoria posibilidad de que reapareciera vete a saber tú cuándo con un ojo menos o manos en vez de pies, debería haberla persuadido de abortar la misión, o al menos de pensárselo un par de veces más antes de hacer girar el _giratiempos. _

"_No sabemos las consecuencias que un cambio temporal tan largo pued__a hacer a su cuerpo"_, rememora en silencio, mientras sus jadeos se convierten en gritos agónicos.

Incapaces de aguantar firmes un solo segundo más, las piernas de Hermione se declaran en huelga absoluta y hacen que el cuerpo de la muchacha rebote fuertemente contra el suelo húmedo cubierto de hierba. Es de noche, declara su entumecido cerebro. Es de noche y hace frío, repitió, por si su dueña no le ha oído la primera vez. Con un esfuerzo que bien podría haberla partido en dos, la gryffindor giró sobre sí misma, quedando tumbada boca arriba, a merced de la noche y el viento.

Ensimismada, la castaña no pudo sino percatarse de la enorme luna que brillaba en un cielo negro plagado de estrellas. Una gran y hermosa luna llena.

-Enhorabuena Granger –susurró sardónicamente –Lo conseguiste. No has muerto.

Poco a poco sus pulsaciones descendieron a un nivel que, aunque no del todo normal, lo fue lo suficiente como para intentar ponerse en marcha y salir de donde quiera que estuviera. Lo primero que hizo antes de levantarse, fue asegurarse de que su varita estaba en el lugar donde debiera. Palpó sobre su ropa, con una mano que respondía a duras penas las órdenes de su cerebro. Por suerte para ella, sí, la varita seguía ahí. Al fin algo estaba en su lugar. Hermione suspiró trabajosamente de alivio.

Por décima vez en menos de veinte segundos, se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. El miedo a que la respuesta fuera negativa la devoraba por dentro.

La castaña se levantó del suelo y unos músculos de los que no sabía siquiera su existencia gritaron de dolor al hacerlo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, con la vista nublada por aquel sufrimiento. Frente a ella, el Bosque Prohibido susurraba pequeños cánticos de aves nocturnas.

-No puede ser –repetía una y otra vez mientras giraba lentamente sobre sí misma.

Allí, alzándose majestuosamente como una burlona muestra del fallo de su plan, Hogwarts, la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería. La inquebrantable fortaleza de piedra y hechizos que había sido su hogar por más de cinco años. Aunque eso fue en otro tiempo, claro. Un tiempo que parecía estar a años luz de allí, a más de una vida de distancia.

Desorientada y sin saber el año en el que estaba, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que ella no debería haber aparecido allí, en aquellos jardines. La casa de James y Lily Potter, ese era su destino, ¿qué demonios había salido mal?

-Por Morgana… -susurró enfadada.

Una sombra negra como la noche le pasó al galope rozándole una pierna, demasiado rápido si quiera para que la castaña fuera capaz de distinguir de qué se trataba. Para su eterna desgracia, sus años de aventuras junto a Harry y a Ron, unido a esa sagacidad femenina tan proclive en las Grangers, le ayudó a hacerse una ligera idea de lo que podría tratarse. La idea que poco a poco fue formándose en su cabeza no le gustó nada de nada.

El aire se enfrió de repente y otra vez ese estúpido presentimiento de alerta pitó en su cabeza, erizándole el vello de la nuca. En un acto no premeditado, la castaña fijó su mirada en la luna, en el mismo momento en el que un aullido aterrador cortó el viento, dándole una voz y una forma peluda a todos sus temores.

-¡Mierda! Esto no está pasando de verdad.

Otro aullido, más cercano y peligroso. Un aullido que sonaba a hambre y olía a sangre.

Algo se agitó entre la maleza y por un interminable segundo, Hermione dejó de respirar. La luz azulada de la luna bañó a la bestia a medida que se iba aproximando a ella. Era muy hermosa, al menos eso Hermione debía concedérselo. Aquel lobo que olisqueaba el aire, alargando el placer de acorralar a su presa, cautivó a la niña como hacía mucho tiempo nada lo hacía. Algo en el ambiente le embriagó y sus sentidos se embotaron. La mezcla de tinta vieja, melocotón e inocencia que el monstruo averiguaba en Hermione era algo completamente nuevo para él. El terror que adivinaba en los ojos castaños de la muchacha fue el afrodisíaco que le invitó a salir a jugar.

La castaña reaccionó al fin y comenzó a correr. La bestia sonrió, con una sonrisa extrañamente humana, dejando al descubierto una mandíbula repleta de dientes capaces de arrancar cualquier tipo de piel de los huesos.

-Carpe Retractum –gritó Hermione girándose hacia su perseguidor.

El encantamiento que salió de la varita de la castaña golpeó en pleno pecho al lobo y lo lanzó de vuelta a la oscuridad y al cobijo del Bosque Prohibido. La niña miró sobrecogida a su alrededor, sabiendo que haría falta algo mucho más poderoso que eso para derribar a un licántropo. Sus ojos castaños volvieron a captar algo moviéndose tras los árboles, una sombra depredadora a la que Hermione no estaba en facultades de hacer frente. Desesperada, se deshizo de su capa para poder así tener mayor libertad de movimiento y volvió a correr.

"_No, no y no" _

No había recorrido ni veinte metros cuando notó unas garras poderosas y afiladas desgarrándole la frágil piel de su espalda. El grito de Hermione quedó inmediatamente engullido por el silencio antinatural de aquellos jardines y por los montones de tierra y césped que se metieron en su boca cuando fue a parar de bruces contra el suelo. Estaba perdida y lo sabía, ¿qué posibilidades tenía contra un hombre lobo adulto sobre su espalda, dispuesto a devorarla?

Muy pocas, o mejor dicho, ninguna.

Esas garras abominables contribuyeron a hacerla girar. La bestia quería mirarla directamente a los ojos, beber y extasiarse del terror que rezumaban, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba lentamente y se deleitaba con la agonía que sentía la muchacha debajo de él. La tinta vieja y el melocotón penetraron en sus fosas nasales despertando a su paso unas ansias primitivas dentro de él. Y el temblor de aquel cuerpecito frágil, rendido irremediablemente a su voluntad, terminaronn por hacerle perder el control.

-No… -sollozó Hermione.

La gryffindor vio con horror como aquellas mandíbulas comenzaban a salivar profusamente y en el interior de aquel hocico desmesuradamente abierto, la muchacha averiguó un inminente final que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Había demasiado en juego como para acabar siendo devorada por un estúpido chucho. Demasiadas vidas perdidas que podían ser recuperadas. En su mente se dibujaron las imágenes de Harry, Ron, Ginny, los gemelos… amigos por los que había renunciado a su propia vida. Hermione tenía una misión. La misión de cambiar el pasado para así asegurarles un futuro. Sí, la gryffindor tenía una misión...

Tenía una bonita y altruista misión.

Una generosa y bella misión…

¡No!

¡No la tenía! ¡Aún la tiene!

Sacando fuerzas de dónde no sabía que las tuviera, Hermione Jane Granger, haciendo una vez más muestra de su tenacidad y esa suerte inexplicable que parece seguirla a todas partes, consiguió liberar el brazo de su varita y apuntar directamente al pecho del animal. Ni lo piensa ni le da tiempo a reaccionar, simplemente conjura, rezando porque la maldición que escapa de entre sus labios no funcione a plena potencia.

-Cruciatus…

La luz verde que sale disparada del arma entre sus manos la ciega y el chillido lastimero del hombre lobo que acaba de quitarse de encima la ensordece por completo. Cuando es capaz de recuperar el control sobre sus sentidos nota, con cierto asco, la pringue pegajosa de su propia sangre recorriendo su espalda. Con cierta dificultad se incorporó del suelo, y con horror se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, conocía al chico al que acababa de maldecir y que ahora se encontraba inconsciente a sus pies. Con las ropas desgarradas, un jovencísimo Remus Lupin parecía dormir tranquilamente sobre la hierba, sin ninguna muestras del horror que acababa de padecer. Visto lo cual, Hermione no pudo más que maldecirse por su jodida mala suerte. Conocería a James Potter, sí, pero demasiado pronto.

¿Y si aún no estaba con Lily? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a lograr evitar la catástrofe? ¡Por Morgana! ¿Cómo iba a explicar su propia presencia en Hogwarts en aquel momento? ¿Justo en medio de un curso?

Se reprendió a sí misma. Tendría que dejar esas cuestiones para otro momento. Ahora mismo, lo primordial era que nadie encontrara a una intrusa sucia y herida en los jardines de la escuela con uno de sus alumnos inconsciente junto a ella. Y no precisamente uno cualquiera.

-Anótate otra, estúpida Granger –bufó de mala gana en el mismo momento que se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo y agarraba de los brazos a Lunático, arrastrándolo por los suelos.

La muchacha tardó más de veinte minutos en recorrer apenas doscientos metros con el cuerpo inerte de aquel muchacho de setenta kilos a rastras. Suerte para ella que aún recordara los truquitos para entrar en el Sauce Boxeador. Hermione estornudó un par de veces con el polvo inenarrable de aquel lugar. La habitación a la que llegó a través del largo pasillo era igual a la cual el trío había acorralado a Sirius Black cuando estaban en tercero, solo que bastante más nueva. En el suelo, vacías y tiradas sin ningún orden, había unas ocho botellas de whisky de fuego. Recordatorio de las largas noches de luna llena que los amigos habrían pasado allí encerrados.

"_¿Dónde demonios estaban hoy?"_, pensó. Algo no iba bien, nada bien.

Con un último esfuerzo, la castaña dejó el cuerpo de Lupin sobre la cama.

-¡Mierda! –aún no se explicaba cómo había podido salir todo tan mal.

Haciendo gala de un diestro uso de su varita, Hermione conjuró un hechizo para opacar las ventanas e impedir que penetrara cualquier resquicio de luz lunar. El esfuerzo fue superior a lo que las últimas reservas de sus fuerzas eran capaces de soportar y Hermione, como buena gryffindor que aceptaba sus deficiencias que era, supo que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

Agarrando fuertemente su varita, la muchacha intentó encontrar un espejo en el que poder ver la profundidad de sus heridas. Sin sorpresa alguna, no encontró ni uno solo.

"_Está claro que al Cuarteto Maravillas no les interesa mucho verse el careto cuando se emborrachan aquí solos", _pensó con amargura.

_-Lumus_ –conjuró. -¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que no me puede salir nada bien?

Un ruido a sus espaldas la devolvió rápidamente a la realidad. Hermione se volvió y alzó altivamente su varita, solo para toparse con los ojos desorientados de un Remus Lupin bastante despeinado mirándola directamente.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú? –él no se movió, pero Hermione fue capaz de distinguir cómo su mano derecha trataba de encontrar su varita sobre las sábanas.

"_¿Que quién soy? Una inútil rematada de veinte años en el futuro"_

-Digamos solo que tuviste muchísima suerte de toparte conmigo en los jardines y no con algún otro alumno –le respondió alzando el rostro, demostrando una fuerza y una entereza que hacía meses había perdido.

-¿Los jardines? No puede ser… ¿Dónde está Sirius? –el fantasma de la comprensión hizo florecer rápidamente el miedo en los ojos dorados del muchacho.

-Eso me gustaría a mí saber –Hermione se giró dándole la espalda al muchacho sobre el colchón, declarando que en aquel estado no resultaba una gran amenaza. -¿Dónde demonios se mete ese estúpido Black cuando más se le necesita?

Remus era incapaz de comprender la situación en la que se encuentraba. El último recuerdo que tenía de esa noche era haber llegado con Sirius a la Casa de los Gritos. Bebieron, o mejor dicho, Sirius lo hizo y luego… Después de eso, todo era demasiado confuso. Ahora volvía a estar en aquella habitación polvorienta, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la mayoría de sus ropas desgarradas y con aquella excéntrica mujer en lugar de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué es lo que se suponía que estaba buscando? ¡No! ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso de que había tenido suerte de toparse con ella y no con otro alumno?

Un aroma metálico llegó hasta él en ese momento. Un olor que le hizo empezar a salivar. Hoy era luna llena, de eso estaba más que seguro, pero entonces… ¿cómo es que no estaba cubierto de pelo?

Aquel olor volvió a seducirle, haciendo que se olvidara por completo de cualquier hilo de pensamiento que llevara en ese momento.

-Sangre… -identificó. Sangre fresca, sangre de ella.

-¿Qué dices? –gritó Hermione desde otra habitación. Por fin había dado con el cuarto de baño y con un poco de suerte con un botiquín y agua oxigenada.

En menos de cuatro zancadas, el cuerpo desgarbado de Remus se recortó contra el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos ambarinos rezumaban cierta peligrosidad que disgustó a Hermione, despertando en ella un sentimiento de alerta. El chico no dijo nada, con un aura de ferocidad indiscutible que no dejaba lugar para las réplicas –muy impropio del Remus que conoció –la hizo volverse de espaldas a él y examinó meticulosamente las heridas de la espalda de la muchacha.

-¿Qué esto? -_¿desde cuando el profesor Lupin tiene esa clase de voz? _

-Arañazos –le responde ella mecánicamente, deleitándose con el alivio que las manos frías del castaño le dan a su magullada piel.

-¿Te lo hice yo? –vuelve a preguntar y esta vez, su voz poderosa y masculina penetra en el entumecido cerebro de Hermione y la amenaza con impedirle dar una respuesta sarcástica a una pregunta más que obvia.

Rindiéndose a la evidencia, responde con un simple encogimiento de hombros mientras intenta zafarse del escrutinio del muchacho. Las confianzas con las que él le obsequia la ponen nerviosa. Aún hay luna llena en el cielo y la gryffindor sabe que la bestia sigue en la habitación, con ella.

-Hay que limpiar esto o se infectará –continúa el muchacho.

-Es lo que trataba de hacer antes de que llegaras.

El chico no pareció percatarse de la hostilidad que exuda la castaña, o si lo hizo no le importó lo más mínimo. Lejos de marcharse y dejarla sola como le ordenaban aquel tono autoritario y las decenas de órdenes no pronunciadas por sus labios, Remus Lupin permaneció inmutable, recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, observando divertido los esfuerzos sobrehumanos de Hermione por alcanzarse su propia espalda. Con lo cansada que estaba, intentar un hechizo de curación sería exponerse a un desmayo en presencia de ese nuevo Remus Lupin hambriento y feroz que no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le insinuó él arrastrando deliberadamente las palabras.

La castaña le fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo único que necesito es que tú y ese instinto depredador tuyo os mantengáis lo más alejados posible de mí esta noche. Solo eso.

Lupin retrocedió un par de pasos hasta alcanzar la distancia con la que pudiera abarcar por completo el cuerpo de la joven. Ese olor… no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Era demasiado poderoso como para simplemente ignorarlo. Mentalmente, se reprendió a sí mismo, sabiendo que aquellos pensamientos no eran completamente suyos sino de la bestia que vivía dentro de él. Aún así tenía ese aroma grabado a fuego en el cerebro.

Por otro lado, si su agarrotado cerebro había descifrado correctamente los mensajes perniciosos y sarcásticos de la castaña, allí en el bosque había estado a punto de devorarla el lobo. No. No el lobo. Él. Remus John Lupin.

Mientras Hermione seguía batallando con el algodón y el agua oxigenada, el muchacho se retiró de vuelta a la cama, tratando de alejar así los pensamientos peligrosos y sobre-hormonados que poco a poco iban llenando su mente. Cuando la gryffindor se dio por vencida y salió del baño con su blusa ajada a la espalda sujetándose a duras penas a su cuerpo por delante, se lo encontró allí, sobre el colchón, con la cabeza enterrada bajo la almohada.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó extrañada mientras volvía a esgrimir su varita.

-Será mejor que te vayas –contestó el muchacho.

-¿Qué?

Remus se incorporó, volviendo a mirar de frente a la muchacha. Todo el autocontrol que había ganado bajo la almohada pensando en Snape en bragas, se esfumó en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los chocolates de Hermione.

-Que te vayas –le espetó. –Me quedaré aquí hasta que salga el sol y regresaré al castillo.

La niña enarcó una ceja. _¿Estaba hablando en serio? _

-Ni de coña –contestó al momento.

-¿Ni de coña? –repitió el castallo. Aquello empezaba a parecer peligrosamente a una comedia mala de la televisión.

Hermione suspiró.

-Sí. Ni de coña. No puedo volver a dejarte aquí solo. ¿Y si vuelves a salir y te topas con Hagrid o con algún alumno? Alumno que por cierto debería ser duramente amonestado por no estar a estas horas encerrado en su sala común.

El gryffindor la miró un momento confundido. Aquella chica no solo había salido de la nada, sino que además hacía alarde de esa autoridad innata y repulsiva propia de los marisabidillos prefectos. Lupin apartó la mirada asqueado cuando la imagen de James apareció ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo demonios podían haberlo dejado solo?

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué estabas tú solo? –comenzó Hermione. -¿No se supone que debe haber alguien contigo en… ejem… esos días del mes?

El chico volvió a mirarla, estupefacto.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Bueno, no creo que te bebieras tú solo todas esas botellas de whiskey que hay ahí tiradas –la castaña señaló los cristales vacíos por encima de su hombro. –Además, me topé con una bola negra peluda antes de que aparecieras tú. Tu amigo, supongo.

Lupin se levantó de la cama, irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Poderoso, sensual, peligroso. Un animal salvaje enjaulado en un espacio demasiado pequeño para contener toda la fiereza que bullía por sus venas. Él se acercó y Hermione retrocedió, alzando amenazadoramente su varita.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú? ¿Y por qué demonios sabes tanto sobre mí?

La castaña vaciló. Por raro que pareciera, no se había preparado una respuesta creíble para aquella clase de pregunta. Y ahora que lo pensaba, había sido demasiado descuidada con la información personal que le había facilitado a la versión adolescente y fiera de su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La frustración que sentía por el enorme fallo de cálculos en que se encontraba la había hecho ser demasiado deslenguada con aquel hombre lobo adolescente.

-No serás algún estúpido Slytherin disfrazado, ¿verdad? Snape, te juro por Dios que si esta es la última de tus tretas para espiarnos a James y a los demás, yo…

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras insinuaban, ya era demasiado tarde y Remus la tenía cogida por el brazo.

-Esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos –continuó, aumentando la presión en el pálido brazo de la gryffindor.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por Morgana! ¡No soy Severus Snape! ¡Suéltame! –con un rápido movimiento llevó su mano libre junto con su varita al cuello del muchacho –Ya he usado la _cruciatus _contigo y no dudaré en volver a hacerlo.

Él la soltó. Lentamente y se alejó de ella, sin perder de vista uno solo de los movimientos de la castaña. Aquellos ojos asustados tenían la chispa de la desesperación y la verdad impresa en ellos.

-¿Quién eres entonces? –volvió a preguntar.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger –contestó ella mientras se frotaba el brazo dolorido. –Acabo de llegar esta misma noche a Hogwarts.

-¿Y en tu primera noche decides salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines? –el chico arrastró peligrosamente las palabras y eso a Hermione no le hizo demasiada gracia. –Mientes –siseó. –Puedo olerlo.

Él volvió a acercarse.

-Bien –la castaña lo esquivó y siguió retrocediendo por la habitación, sin perder en un solo momento el contacto visual con el licántropo. Su cuerpo cansando empezaba a resentirse. –Sé que vas a tener que hacer el acto de fe más grande que hayas hecho jamás, pero tendrás que creerme cuando te digo que no puedo decírtelo. Y por raro que parezca es por tu propio bien –frenó un momento sus palabras y sus pasos y añadió en un tono que solo ella pudo escucharlo. –Y por el mío.

-Nunca fui un hombre de fe, _Hermione Granger_ –contestó, pronunciando su nombre como si hubiera en él algo delicioso y prohibido.

De un rápido movimiento, aquel lobo vestido con la piel de un muchacho llegó hasta el cuerpo de la castaña, inmovilizándole ambos brazos y arrinconándola contra la pared.

-Sigues sangrando –siseó contra el cuello de ésta.

Hermione tragó saliva y analizó a fondo su situación. Estaba encerrada con un licántropo hambriento y en plena noche de luna llena. El Remus Lupin que ella conociera había desaparecido para dar paso al lobo que la tenía acorralada y fascinada contra una de las mugrosas paredes de la Casa de los Gritos. Sin posibilidad de usar su varita y horrorizada por aquel calorcillo que se había iniciado en la punta de sus pies y ahora se adueñaba de su estómago, la gryffindor llegó a la conclusión que ésta no era la peor situación en la que se había encontrado en su vida, pero sí una de las que menos le gustaba.

-Y si no dejas de refregarme contra la pared sangraré más –le espetó con un hilo de voz.

-¿En serio?

Una media sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en las fauces de la bestia y de un brusco empujón estrelló a Hermione contra la pared. La niña no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor cuando los desconchones de la tapia se clavaron en su piel herida. Maldijo por lo bajo ante la atenta mirada de su opresor y se revolvió contra él intentando sin éxito librarse de su presión.

-Maldito hijo de per…

-Shhh –la silenció el castaño. –Recuerda lo que le pasó a caperucita y a su abuelita.

Hermione se calló al instante, presa de un nuevo horror atenazándole las entrañas. Miró directamente a los ojos a Lupin y para su sorpresa reconoció en ellos al lacónico hombre que conoció en un futuro incierto. Eso la aturdió todavía más.

-Me… duele… -susurró, mezclando su aliento con el de el gryffindor.

El lobo no dijo nada. Con manos ágiles recurrió el torso de la castaña, finalizando su recorrido en la ardiente espalda. Las manos de Lupin estaban frías como el hielo y Hermione se aferró a ese contacto para soportar la horrible fiebre que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo.

-Marcada… -murmuró el gryffindor acercando su rostro a los ojos fuertemente cerrados de la castaña.

-Suéltame –rogó la niña sin fuerzas, demasiado extasiada por el contacto de aquellas manos frías y aquel cuerpo peligroso que cada vez se ceñía más sobre su propia piel.

-¿Qué? –volvió murmurar él, con su voz insinuante y divertida.

-Suél…-ella no pudo terminar la frase su se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de su opresor para no caer rendida al suelo.

-Eso creía haber escuchado –rió.

La voz de Lupin se enronqueció, preso como estaba de una creciente excitación. Había desarmado por completo a esa muchachita menuda y exasperante que lo había acorralado y encerrado en aquella habitación polvorienta, privándole de la luz de la luna, negándole una noche de verdadera libertad.

-Mía –repetía una y otra vez en su ascensión por el cuello de ella. –Mi caperucita particular –sentenció con deleite.

Un haz de comprensión golpeó certeramente el autocontrol de Hermione, despertándola de aquel ensueño.

-Caperucita no sabía este viejo truco –escupió ella con un hilo de voz.

Aprovechando la repentina distracción de Lupin, la muchacha alzó fuertemente su rodilla hasta las partes sensibles del muchacho. En ese mismo momento, el gryffindor se dobló sobre sí mismo de dolor y rompió el contacto con la castaña. Hermione se escabulló hacia un lado. Ya libre, alzó su varita y susurró con voz queda pero autoritaria:

-_Cretio Azalea _

Una cuerda comenzó a enrollarse alrededor del cuerpo encogido de dolor de Remus.

-Cuando salga el sol, mandaré a alguien a por ti –le dijo la muchacha mientras se atusaba el pelo con una gran muestra de dignidad, sin apenas poder sostenerse más en pie –Mientras tanto piensa en lo que estabas a punto de hacerme. Estoy segura de que en cuento se te pase esa embriaguez lobuna, vas a arrepentirme muchísimo.

Y allí dejó a Remus, estupefacto y maravillado con aquella chica salida de ninguna parte, capaz de hacer aflorar su instinto más primario incluso a plena luz del sol.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Tenía razón y es mejor? Cualquier cosa: Tomatazos, aberraciones por unir esta pareja, ¿¿peticiones de un Remus-Lobo-Feroz para Navidad???_ Yo ya me he pedío el mío pa Reyes xDDD

DADLE AL LEAVE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Cuarto Mengüante

**FINAL!!!!!! **

**Ufff no está beteado y eso me da muchísimo miedo! pero tengo que empezar a arreglarme para la cena y mañana dudo que esté en condiciones de actualizar nada. Sinceramente no me mola nada colgar el capítulo así, pero no hay más tutía. Lo siento por las faltas y no-concordancias que habrá. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que se pasaron y dejaron review!!!!!!! Me animaron muchísimo!! Espero que (a pesar del no-beteo) les guste también este capítulo final. **

**

* * *

**

_Caperucita huyendo del Lobo Feroz... _

_La casita de mazapán abajo, en las frías y húmedas mazmorras... _

_Un principe azul que se convirtió en rana... _

_Y una bruja incapaz de discenir en qué realidad está... _

_Querías una vida de cuento y yo te la estoy ofreciéndo. Tómala, porque por las buenas o por las malas llegaremos al final. _

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Si sigues mirándola de esa manera, vas a desgastarla –Madame Pince lanzó una mirada recelosa hacia el grupo de chicos y los mandó callar.

-Yo no la miro –contestó otra voz ignorando deliberadamente los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido de la bibliotecaria.

-Claro que no, Lunático –contraatacó de nuevo el moreno. –Claro que no –éste le dirigió una mirada cómplice y maliciosa a James. -¿Sabes? Podrías hacerle una foto para seguir sin mirarla cuando nosotros nos encerramos en nuestra sala común y ella se va a su torre. No creo que le importe demasiado tener a un acosador obsesivo y sociópata siguiéndola día y noche a todas partes.

La sonrisa blanca y perfecta que esgrimía Sirius Black desapareció de un plumazo de su rostro en cuanto reparó en la mirada asesina que le devolvía Remus.

-Vamos, Lunático, no te pongas así. –Sirius volvió a sonreír con petulancia, buscando con la mirada la ayuda del resto de sus compañeros. –Solo era una broma.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia sus libros.

-Además –agregó como el que no quería la cosa levantando la vista del enorme libro sobre _La Revuelta Clandestina de los Trolls en 1765_ –diciéndote esto te hago un favor. No es tu tipo.

Como movidos por un resorte, las tres cabezas de sus acompañantes se levantaron al mismo tiempo y clavaron sus seis pares de ojos en el moreno. Black se tomó su tiempo en prestarles atención y cuando lo hizo, su cara reflejaba una inocencia fingida que no hizo más que enfurecer a Lupin y divertir a los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es mi tipo? –le espetó el castaño con un matiz peligroso impregnado en su voz.

-Querido Remus –comenzó. –Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que esa ravenclaw es tan frígida que cualquier intento de acercamiento por tu parte sería una completa pérdida de tiempo.

James y Peter se miraron, comprendiendo al instante lo que había pasado. Esa _frígida _ravenclaw de Hermione Granger había herido el enorme ego masculino del terrible Sirius Black. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo había ocurrido tal cosa exactamente, ya llevaban cuatro meses de curso y dos desde que había aparecido Granger, y que ellos supieran era la única que había rechazado profusa y abiertamente las atenciones personales del heredero de la noble y más antigua casa de los Black, pero si de algo estaban seguros es de que si lo que se imaginaban se acercaba nimiamente a la realidad, ésa era una historia que querían escuchar.

Los dedos de Lupin se crisparon sobre los pergaminos que tenía más a mano y que para su desgracia, resultaron ser los últimos que le quedaban a Potter. Éste, previendo el inminente estallido de furia de su amigo, trató de calmar los ánimos. Lentamente, puso su mano sobre el hombro del castaño y le dio un ligero apretón para captar su atención. Cuando Lupin le miró directamente, aún no había encontrado las palabras que urdieran el milagro y amansara a la fiera.

-No le hagas caso, Remus. Ya sabemos como es.

Lupin se tranquilizó un poco, lo suficiente para que Sirius contraatacara con más fuerza.

-Acuérdate de Victoria Lemenbach, la rubita esa de Hufflepuff con la que te encaprichaste el año pasado –tanto James como Peter lanzaron una mirada de advertencia al moreno que él no recogió. –Cada vez que se acercaba o intentabas hablar con ella te ponías tan nervioso que empezabas a tartamudear. Vic… Vic… Victoria –le imitó. -¿Quie… quie… quieres hacer el trabajo con… con… conmigo?

-Eres un miserable, Black –le espetó Remus rojo de ira.

El castaño sentía su propia sangre abrasarle la piel, burbujeando en sus venas. Una llamarada de odio cruzó rápidamente por sus ojos. Sirius miró alarmado a James y recordó que solo faltaban un par de noches para la luna llena.

-Ey, lo siento tío. Solo estaba de broma. Vamos cálmate. Por Merlín, te pones insoportable en _esos_ días del mes. Pareces una puñetera tía.

Remus estaba a punto de replicar cuando James se le adelantó, evitando así que la cosa llegara a mayores. Era cierto que Lunático cambiaba un poco al acercarse la luna llena, pero el tema _Hermione Granger_ era uno que lo alteraba en cualquier día del mes. Cuando la ravenclaw salía a relucir, el apacible y siempre risueño Remus enseñaba sus dientes y sus afiladas garras, y más si era Sirius quién la mencionaba. El afán de protagonismo y conquista del moreno a toda costa no ayudaba a soliviantar la situación y Remus estaba llegando a un punto en el que era bastante difícil contenerlo.

-¿Por qué no seguimos con nuestro trabajo de Historia de la Magia? –sugirió Peter desde la otra esquina de la mesa. Por un momento el gryffindor había caído completamente en el olvido.

-Buena idea –corroboró James. –No hay nada mejor que un aburridísimo tratado de más de cien centímetros para aplacar las hormonas sobreexcitadas de cualquier adolescente.

Los chicos volvieron a hundir sus narices en los libros.

-Por cierto, Black, que una chica te rechace no significa que sea una frígida –susurró Lupin con una voz capaz de cortar el metal. –Simplemente quiere decir que tiene cerebro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione resopló por décima vez en menos de veinte minutos. Siempre había creído que la Torre de Ravenclaw sería una especie de santuario budista dedicado al estudio y al alimento de la mente, por eso cuando descubrió que la sala común de las águilas era incluso más ruidosa que la de los leones fue la sorpresa menos grata que se había llevado en su vida. Las fiestas en honor a Rowina que se celebraban cada viernes religiosamente tampoco contribuían a mejorar la impresión que la castaña se había llevado de su nueva casa. Además, pensaba, seguramente las cervezas de mantequilla y el whiskey de fuego de contrabando que llegaban _como por arte de magia_ a los ponches no eran algo que la bruja hubiera aceptado de buen grado. La situación en sí no la hubiera molestado demasiado, de no haber sido porque su otro santuario, la biblioteca, también se había convertido en terreno _non-grato_ para ella. Cuando estaba allí, siempre se sentía observada por unos ojos invisibles cuyo dueño nunca alcanzaba a averiguar, aunque se hacía una ligera idea sobre quién podría tratarse. En el último mes, Sirius Black se había mostrado bastante interesado en ella y sus continuas negativas no habían hecho más que avivar las ansias conquistadoras del moreno.

Harry ya le había contado en más de una ocasión, la actitud que su padre y Sirius habían tenido en Hogwarts, pero nunca se imaginó que aquello llegara tan lejos. Después de dejar a Remus atado en la Casa de los Gritos la noche en la que llegó, se fue derecha al despacho de Dumbledore y le contó con pelos y señales todo, _absolutamente todo_, lo que había ocurrido y el por qué estaba ella allí, el auténtico fin de su misión. Al principio creyó que su viejo profesor la tomaría por una chiflada, por lo que preparó un par de argumentos sólidos y bien estructurados que respaldarían su historia. Sin embargo, haciendo gala de esa actitud comprensiva y empática que había caracterizado al Albus Dumbledore de su época, el director simplemente asintió, sonrió tras sus gafas de media luna y le ofreció un caramelo de limón a la _nueva estudiante de intercambio, _la señorita Granger. Ante esto, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que echarse a llorar.

La castaña recuerda con vergüenza como el mago intentó de tranquilizarla regalándole algunas frases de ánimo. A lo que ella respondió con más lágrimas y algún que otro gemido ahogado. El caramelo de limón se agrió en su boca y rememoró con todo lujo de detalles los últimos meses desde que se alzara el Señor Oscuro, allá en su propia época. Cuando por fin consiguió tranquilizarse, después de muchas promesas de victoria por parte de Dumbledore, el Sombrero Seleccionador la adjudicó a Ravenclaw. Con una media sonrisa rota e incrédula, Hermione abandonó el despacho del director y fue acompañada por éste hasta la torre.

Ya había pasado algo menos de dos meses desde que eso ocurriera y la castaña seguía sin habituarse a ese nuevo Hogwarts. Congenió bien con sus compañeros de casa, por eso no había problema, pero seguía faltándole algo. Ninguno de ellos eran Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny… no. No lo eran y aunque ella lo sabía, no podía evitar buscarlos en cada estudiante nuevo que conocía. El asombroso parecido entre James y Harry tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Algo dentro de su pecho nada un vuelco y le oprimía el corazón cada vez que veía al gryffindor, cosa que no ayudaba demasiado a su cometido. Demasiado reciente y doloroso aún para intentarlo, decidió trasladar su objetivo a hacerse amiga de Lily Evans. La primera vez que la vio no le pareció algo que le fuera a resultar demasiado difícil, pero la rivalidad entre casas que se estilaba en aquel Hogwarts superaba y con creces la de su propia época. Lily era amable y encantadora, sí, pero también era una gryffindor y era prefecta. Lo que se podía traducir por el mínimo tiempo disponible a quién no fuera un león y una mirada crítica y avispada a cualquier falta cometida fuera de su casa.

Aquello iba a ser horrible.

_Acostúmbrate, Granger_, se dijo. _Esta es la nueva vida que te ha tocado vivir. _

Ausentemente, tapó el bote de tinta que tenía ante sí y enrolló su pergamino sobre _Los Hábitos y Deshábitos de los Vampiros Vegetarianos de Ámerica. _ Volvió a suspirar y se acarició insistentemente los párpados, un gesto que hacía siempre que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Las risas tontas de un grupito de niñas de cuarto a su lado estuvieron a punto de hacerla estallar cuando una voz más dulce y calmada la obligó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?

La castaña la miró horrorizada. Por un mísero segundo había creído tener ante sí a la alocada Luna Lovegood. Pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a enfocar. Frente a ella, una de sus compañeras de habitación la miraba preocupada. Desde que había llegado, Alicia Greenfire había sido una de las pocas estudiantes que habían decidido ser amigas de la nueva y rarita estudiante de intercambio. Ella fue la que se encargó de enseñarle todo el colegio y de ponerla al día de los chismes más populares de Hogwarts. Fue precisamente por Alicia por la que se enteró que Lucius Malfoy, novio oficial de Narcissa Black, había tenido un idilio nada discreto con Melissa Zabini, íntima amiga de ésta, o que Sirius Black, _el mártir león en la madriguera de las serpientes, _regentaba el título de conquistador de la escuela. Que Alicia suspirara tontamente cada vez que nombraban al moreno, era el precio que Hermione tenía que pagar por tener lo más parecido a una amiga en aquel agreste lugar.

-Sí. Lo de siempre –le contestó de mala gana.

-Bueno, hoy es viernes –fue lo único que la rubia dijo.

-Y toca otra vez esa puñetera fiesta –Hermione se levantó de su asiento, arrastrando intencionadamente su silla más de lo necesario. –Me voy a buscar algún sitio dónde pueda estudiar, puede que alguna de las mazmorras estén abiertas.

-¿Vas a bajar ahí tú sola?

-Mejor eso que esto –dijo abarcando con su brazo toda su sala común.

-Algún día deberías probar a relajarte un poco y quedarte aquí un viernes por la noche.

La castaña ya había recogido sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-Quizás lo haga… -murmuró antes de que se abriera la entrada ante ella. –Cuando se congele el infierno.

-Eso me recuerda –espetó de pronto su amiga alzando la voz. –Te espera un león a la salida.

Otra de las cosas que más habían llamado la atención de Hermione sobre aquella época, era las pocas amistades que se producían entre casas, hasta tal punto que los nombres carecían de importancia y simplemente eras un animal más de la raza que rezara el blasón de tu capa. Ahora era ella un águila. Un águila que aún rugía y que no sabía volar.

Al salir enfiló directamente el caminó dirección a las mazmorras, sin molestarse si quiera en comprobar si efectivamente había alguien allí fuera esperándola. Unos pasos pesados y regulares a sus espaldas, junto con el aroma masculino que los precedía, le avisó de que Alicia por una vez le había dado un recado correcto. Ni siquiera se giró, segura como estaba de quién se trataba. Él tampoco dijo nada, inseguro de cuáles serían las palabras más apropiadas para abordarla.

-Black, ¿cuántas veces he de decirte que no? –soltó la muchacha de repente sin aminorar su marcha.

Él tampoco contestó esta vez, pero tampoco frenó en ningún momento sus pasos.

-De dónde yo vengo, esto podría considerarse acoso. Nadie me culparía si sacara mi varita y te maldijera un poco.

Ante el perpetuo silencio de su compañero, la castaña decidió que ya no lo soportaba más. Se paró ante la puerta de una de las clases, sacó su varita, murmuró un quedo _Alohomora_ y entró, dejando la puerta abierta para que él también lo hiciera. Allí, decidió, al amparo perpetuo del silencio y la oscuridad de las mazmorras zanjaría de una vez por todas todo el asunto con Black. Le gustara o no, le iba a hacer comprender de una vez por todas que no estaba allí para perder el tiempo y que si tenía ganas de jugar un rato, que se fuera a hacerlo con alguna de las descerebradas que le seguían a todos lados. La chica dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa más alejada de la puerta y se giró lentamente para encarar a su perseguidor.

-Está bien, Black, esto ya pasa de casta…-en cuento vio de quién se trataba en realidad no pudo acabar su frase.

Frente a ella, bajo el marco de la puerta y sin decidirse si entrar o no, Remus Lupin miraba directamente al suelo, con las manos agarradas tras la espalda, incapaz de hacer frente al atónito escrutinio de aquellos ojos color chocolate.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –Hermione buscó instintivamente la varita bajo su capa.

-Yo solo quería disculparme –dijo al cabo de unos minutos que a la castaña se le hicieron eternos.

-¿Disculparte? –repitió ella tontamente aferrando fuertemente su varita en su mano derecha.

-Por lo de la Casa de los Gritos –le aclaró.

-¿Dos meses después? –la voz de la chica salió tan aguda y chillona que le sorprendió incluso a ella. –Un momento, ¿qué día es hoy? –preguntó rápidamente buscando inútilmente una ventana desde la que poder ver el cielo. Cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, se maldijo a sí misma por no haber sido más precavida y volvió a mirar al gryffindor.

Él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-No te preocupes –dijo escuetamente. –Aún quedan un par de días para la luna llena.

Eso no tranquilizó demasiado a la ravenclaw y alzó su varita.

-¿Entonces? –volvió a preguntar.

-Ya te lo he dicho, solo quería disculparme. –ella titubeó y bajó su varita, pero teniéndola aún preparada por si en algún momento tenía que volver a usarla. –¿Puedo pasar?

Tras pensárselo un momento, Hermione asintió sin demasiado convencimiento.

-Ya sé que tendría que haber venido antes –comenzó Remus. –Pero siempre que encontraba el momento, tú desaparecías sin darme tiempo a nada.

Ella esbozó una mueca amarga en sus labios.

-Da la casualidad de que siempre estás con el Señor No-aceptó-un-no-por-respuesta. Por si aún no lo habéis notado, huyo de él como huiría del mismísimo diablo, incluso más rápido.

-¿Te refieres a Sirius? –le preguntó Remus sorprendido.

-¿Tú qué crees?

A pesar del nuevo matiz amistoso que estaba adquiriendo la conversación por esa nueva intrusión del anti-Blackismo que ambos sentían en esos momentos, Hermione no se relajó ni dejó la varita a un lado. Lupin seguía mirándola, desconcertado, por aquella actitud tan evasiva que Hermione tomaba frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –preguntó de nuevo el gryffindor tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación. Llevaba todo el día desde que había salido hecho una furia de la biblioteca, esquivando a sus amigos y lo que menos le apetecía era que Hermione, precisamente ella, no parara de tener el nombre de Sirius en la boca.

Ella miró de soslayo la montaña de libros que había dejado en la mesa y luego volvió a mirar a Remus como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia. Él asintió, sonriendo, aquella chica no paraba de sorprenderle.

-Es viernes y no estás en tu sala común, ¿no se supone que hay una fiesta?

Hermione entornó los ojos y escudriñó atentamente a su compañero.

-No me mires así –susurró el castaño al comprender lo que la muchacha estaba pensando. –Me lo contó Sirius hace tiempo.

Hermione suspiró, cansada, y se sentó junto a sus libros. Con una última mirada intimidatoria hacia el gryffindor, decidió que si el peligro no había florecido ya, no lo haría en el resto de la noche. La niña dejó su varita a un lado y tomó el primer libro del montón. Lo dejó caer frente a ella con un golpe sordo y lo abrió por la última página que había dejado señalada. Como siempre hacía cuando comenzaba a estudiar, se evadió de su alrededor y se concentró en los conjuros impresos en aquellas hojas. Hogwarts, las mazmorras, Lupin e incluso ese amargo regusto a limón en su boca desaparecieron y solo quedaron aquellas palabras que le prometían en latín un posible alivio para su dolor.

Remus la miró discretamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la actitud aislante que ella había tomado, decidió hacerlo abiertamente. Por primera vez reparó en que aquellos rizos salvajes que se habían gravado a fuego en su memoria desde aquel accidente en la Casa de los Gritos, habían adquirido una nueva textura que prometía ser extremadamente sedosa. Alzó su mano, dispuesto a atrapar alguno entre sus dedos y rápidamente volvió a bajarla. Avergonzado, volvió a fijarse en el rostro concentrado y la expresión ceñuda de Hermione. Por distintos puntos de su cara, tenía ligeras manchas de tinta azul, sin duda tendría las yemas de los dedos manchadas.

-Si sigues mirándome así, no podré concentrarme –soltó ella de repente sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-¿Así cómo? –respondió rápidamente Remus apartando la mirada.

-Como si fuera un solomillo sabroso y… crudo.

La mano de la muchacha voló de nuevo hacia su varita, y aún sin mirarle pero empuñándole con ella, dijo con voz clara y calmada:

-Vete antes de que alguno de los dos tenga algo que lamentar. Si crees que no podrás contenerte siempre puedo conjurar un par de grilletes.

-¡No!

Ella le miró seria. El rostro pétreo de la castaña reflejaba una decisión y madurez impropia de la edad que tenía. Remus lamentó haberse dejado llevar tanto. El lobo no podía salir a pasear.

-¿No?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –él se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y comenzó a rodear la mesa de ella. –No tiene nada que ver con… _eso. _

-No pienso lo mismo, Lupin. –ella seguía apuntándole. –Soy de esas personas que piensan que es mejor prevenir que curar. Si te da corte o alguna estupidez de esas, puedo encadenarte y marcharme. Vendría mañana por la mañana antes de que nadie se levantara y te liberaría, no te preocupes.

Remus se quedó mirándola estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chiquilla supiera tanto de él y de su _pequeño_ problema? Ahora que lo pensaba, esa primera noche en la que se conocieron ella tampoco dio muestras de sorpresa respecto a su estado. Es más, ahora lo recordaba perfectamente, su espalda… él la había arañado. El lobo lo había hecho y en cuanto olió su sangre recorriendo su frágil y blanquecina piel él, Remus Lupin, la había deseado. Sí, su simple olor había despertado al lobo sin necesidad de los rayos de la luna llena.

Aquella revelación le llenó de temor.

-No es necesario, de verdad. –el gryffindor vio en los ojos de ella que seguía sin creerle. –No es el lobo, créeme.

-¿Entonces?

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-No lo sé.

Ella abrió muchísimo los ojos reparando en la causa de todo aquel problema. Murmuró un _"Hombres" _cargado de incredulidad y volvió a fijar su vista en los libros. Tras unos minutos de prórroga por si aquella extraña muchacha cambiaba de opinión y decidía maldecirlo, Lupin volvió a reanudar su marcha hasta quedar a espaldas de la castaña. Alzándose un poco sobre la punta de sus pies, alcanzó a ver por encima de su hombro el libro que estaba leyendo.

-_Conjuros rápidos para una Sanación rápida _–rezó en voz alta. -¿Para qué…

-No es asunto tuyo –le cortó Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que no es asunto… -Lupin calló en el instante mismo en el que comprendió porque ella necesitaba leer esa clase de libros. -¡Tu espalda!

-¿Qué? ¡Por favor, claro que no! No seas egocéntrico.

Él no la creyó.

-¿Entonces por qué deberías leer esa clase de libros?

La castaña desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos inquisitivos que le demandaban una respuesta que ella no estaba dispuesta a proporcionarle. La ravenclaw abandonó el taburete en el que estaba sentada y encaró al muchacho.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho, Hermione.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la parte que no entiendes?

El castaño la miró ceñudo un par de minutos. Hermione empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, podía sentirlo… olerlo. Sin esperar otra excusa barata por su parte, avanzó hacia ella obligándola a retroceder. Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron rápidamente hacia la mesa donde había dejado su varita, sin frenar un solo momento sus pasos. Luego volvió a mirar directamente al gryffindor.

-¿Debo recordarte cómo terminamos la última vez que nos encontramos en una situación parecida? –siseó ella sin elevar su voz por encima de un susurro.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente siguió arrinconándola.

Cuando el armario donde se guardaban los ingredientes de las pociones se interpuso en el camino de la muchacha, el estrépito de decenas de frascos de cristal chocando unos con otros y un grito de dolor rompieron el tenso silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-Lo sabía –anunció triunfalmente un Remus Lupin sonriente.

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, Lupin, y ayúdame a levantarme.

El chico se apresuró a agarrarla de los brazos e intentar incorporarla, con tan mala fortuna que ella acabó chocándose con su torso, de espaldas a él. Hermione volvió a gritar de dolor, pero cuando intentó separarse de él y encontrar un alivio merecido se dio cuenta que unas manos fuertes y decididas no estaban dispuestas a dejarle alejarse.

-Remus…

Otra vez ese olor.

Intenso.

Gratificante.

Fuerte.

Excitante.

-Remus, suéltame.

Las fosas nasales del muchacho se ensancharon para facilitarle el camino de entrada a aquel aroma tan embriagador. La tersura de esa piel pálida y abrasadora entre sus manos, despertó a gritos sus instintos más hedonistas. Paralizado, su mente era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel cuerpo menudo y magullado entre sus brazos. Apolo por fin tenía entre sus brazos a la escurridiza Daphne, y ella aún no se había convertido en árbol.

-Está infectado –dijo.

No era una pregunta.

-Suél…

-¿Por qué no has ido a Madame Pomfrey?

La castaña se tomó su momento para contestar, buscando unas palabras que habían desaparecido. La proximidad del cuerpo de una bestia a sus espaldas no ayudaba demasiado.

-¿Madame Pomfrey? -_¿Remus le estaba olisqueando? _-¿Y decirle qué? ¿Que un hombre lobo me había atacado y casi devorado junto al Bosque Prohibido?

Él ni siquiera la había escuchado, de eso estaba más que segura. El hecho de que la presión sobre sus brazos hubiera disminuido, no era más que una falsa ilusión dispuesta a cobrarse la osadía de la muchacha en cuanto ella intentara escapar. La ravenclaw se removió inquieta e intentó alejarse de él, pero tal y como había previsto las garras de él se cernieron sobre su piel sin dejar un solo resquicio libre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró el lobo hambriento contra la piel de la muchacha.

-Vine a estudiar –las fauces que se cernían sobre la tierna piel de sus hombros y el aura peligrosa de aquel lobo con piel de cordero, acababan de arrebatarle la poca voluntad que pudiera quedarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió Remus a preguntar.

Ella suspiró. Las piernas le empezaban a flaquear.

-Tengo que prevenir un mal que está por llegar –dijo al fin, esclava del deseo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

-¿Qué clase de peligro?

De un zarpazo, la hizo girar para quedar de cara a él. Desde las alturas, los ojos cafés de Remus analizaron atentamente la cara de Hermione. En ella vio miedo, confusión, pero sobretodo vio deseo y un permiso implícito para que él continuara su descenso.

-Vol… Voldemort –tartamudeó.

-¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? –Hermione simplemente se limitó a asentir -¿Qué te traes tú con él?

-No… no puedo decírtelo –la muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la mano de Remus se introdujo bajo su capa.

-Ya me lo dirás.

Sin poder soportarlo más, el gryffindor se lanzó derecho a saborear aquellos labios secos y solitarios que desde hacía más de un mes le robaba el sueño. Tal y como esperaba, aquella boca sabía a libros viejos y a inocencia. Ella tardó en responder al beso y cuando lo hizo, tampoco contraatacó con la pasión que Remus esperaba. Sino más bien con la certeza de una batalla perdida, esperando su verdadera oportunidad en la guerra.

Remus se separó y la miró directamente a los ojos. Apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-No puedo evitarlo –musitó con la respiración agitada.

-¿El qué? –preguntó ella confundida.

-Retener a la bestia. Quiere salir, Hermione. Quiere salir a jugar. Quiere poseerte y hacerte gritar.

Ella respiró profundamente un par de veces. Tomó aire una última vez y decidió sumergirse en los ojos de Remus y hablar cara a cara con el monstruo.

-Suéltalo, Remus. Caperucita aún tiene un par de trucos más.

Tímidamente al principio y salvajemente después, Hermione volvió a lanzarse sobre los labios del muchacho. Esta vez la guerra sería suya, lo sublevaría y vencería. Daphne estaba más que harta de ser un simple tronco con hojas. Esta vez le enseñaría de una vez por todas a Apolo cuál era su lugar. Y cuando lo aprendiera estaría preparada para enfrentarse al resto del Olimpo.

* * *

_Espero no haber defraudado a nadie. Me quedé sin tiempo y tuve que acortar muchísimo el capítulo. LO SIENTO!!!!! _

_¿Turrón? ¿Frutas confitadas? ¿Doce uvitas? ¿Mazapán? ¿Un Remus Feroz para Reyes? _

_¡Dadle al GO!!  
_


End file.
